Sweet Revenge
by AlegraBauman
Summary: Short fic about Carter's revenge against Susan after she and Mark plastered his leg in season one. MarkxSusan DougxCarol Lots of fluff!


**Sweet Revenge**

Carter sat thoughtfully with his arms resting on the nurse's station. Amused by him Doug laughed slightly and tapped his head with a chart.

"Thinking about me?" Doug asked with a cheeky smile.

Carter looked round to him and laughed "no no, just thinking how I can get Dr Lewis and Dr Greene back for plastering my leg the other night"

"Oh yeah I heard about that- well Greene's easy just put a fake spider in his locker, Dr Lewis however is master prankster, second to me, and she isn't afraid of anything..."

"Really?" Carter sighed deflated.

Carol wandered to the nurse's station "hey" she greeted them.

"Hi" Carter and Doug replied slowly as they stood in thought.

Looking to them with confusion she laughed "jeez don't pull a muscle, what you guys thinking about"

"How I can get Dr Lewis back for plastering my leg" Carter replied thoughtfully.

"Well I'm not sure how you top that" Carol laughed though joined them in thought.

"She isn't afraid of anything" Doug began counting off his fingers "she hardly sleeps on shift...she isn't easily wound up... she's untouchable"

Mark wandered into the nurse's station "who are we talking about?"

"Susan" Doug replied in thought.

"Why?" Mark asked curiously as he picked up a chart.

"Young Carter wants pay back" Carol replied with a grin before leaving the station.

"Carol!" Carter exclaimed. Mark raised his eyebrows "if you help me you'll be saved from your pay back?" Carter reasoned.

"Is that a good thing?" Mark asked Doug.

"Very" Doug patted his back with a laugh before moving to the computer.

"So come on how can I get her back? She's untouchable!" Carter sighed.

For a moment Mark thought "well not exactly..."

"Why what do you know?" Carter stood up slightly and Doug moved closer to hear.

"We were talking once and she mentioned how much she hates being tickled" Mark replied with a smile.

"Tickled?" Doug asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm doesn't seem the type"

"Well that's perfect" Carter exclaimed happily.

"Just be careful, she eats people for breakfast" Mark replied playfully.

Suddenly Susan appeared by him "who eats people?"

"No one, dear" Mark ruffled her hair before walking off.

She cast him a disgruntled look and fixed her hair before repeating the word 'dear' and shaking her head. Her attention turned to Carter who was watching her with a slight smile "what?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing" he replied shrugging his shoulders and walking off.

"What was his problem?" Susan asked with a shake of the head.

"Whooo knows" Doug replied with a smile before clicking off the computer and walking off himself.

Susan shrugged her shoulders and continued with her day.

Carter sat in the lounge with a look of achievement.

"What's the plan then?" Doug asked with a smile as he took a seat next to him.

"Well first I need to find out if it's true" Carter sighed with a smile.

"Word is she's in the medicine cupboard, perfect time to find out" Doug suggested as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Carter almost fell out of his seat as he jumped to the door "thanks Dr Ross" he yelled as he ran through the door.

He glanced carefully through the window of the medicine cupboard before sneaking round to the door.

"Can I help you Dr Lewis?" he asked loudly making her jump.

"Jesus Carter" she said placing her hand to her chest with a laugh. "Er sure I need one of those" she pointed up to a box on the top shelf that she been trying to reach from the stool she was stood on.

Smiling at his opportunity Carter couldn't help but laugh slightly "certainly Dr Lewis" he replied stepping forward. "Let me help you down" he offered.

"It's okay Car-" Susan went to protest but was interrupted by his arm snaking around her waist before lifting her with ease and placing her on the floor. He gave her side a gentle squeeze before moving his hand away, to which she jumped slightly and attempted to stop herself from laughing at. Unsure how to react to Carter's behaviour Susan simply stood, cheeks turning a slight rose colour. She barely realised when he handed her the box.

"Here you go Dr Lewis" he said, handing her the box with a kind smile.

"Thanks Carter" Susan replied slightly dumbfounded.

Giving her a slight smile Carter rushed off back to the lounge.

"She is she is she is" Carter repeated over again.

Carol, who had joined Doug looked up with confusion then to Doug who was laughing slightly.

"She is what?" Carol asked, slightly impatient about being left out of the joke.

"Ticklish" Carter replied with a triumphant smile.

"Who?" Carol asked impatient still.

"Dr Lewis" Carter laughed. Carol mouthed an 'oh' before returning to reading her magazine.

"So what's your POA Carter?" Doug asked smiling.

"POA?" Carter repeated confused.

"Plan of action..."

"OH! I dunno...I was just gonna keep getting her and getting her till she gets really pissed off I guess" Carter shrugged his shoulders.

Doug and Carol exchanged a look before Doug replied "well then all you have is...a pissed off doctor"

"So what do you suggest?" Carter asked taking a seat.

"Hmm I reckon we keep getting her all day, and then at the end of the day we get her in her and wham! All of us get her, in one big go" Doug replied enthusiastically.

"You're really into this aren't you" Carol asked with suspicion.

"Wah?" Doug replied defensively "it's been a while since I had some fun around here, besides you know how much I love to watch people squirm" Doug poked a finger in Carol's side making her jump.

"Get off" she ordered with a scowl to which he pulled his tongue at her. "Well be it on your boys head but she's gonna kill you"

"Who's gonna kill who?" Mark asked as he headed through to the coffee machine.

"Susan" Doug informed with a smile.

"What's the POA?" Mark asked with a mischievous smile.

They planned out the rest of the day for a couple of minutes before being interrupted by Susan entering the lounge. She smiled to them as she walked over to the fridge. Carter raised his eyebrows and nodded Doug over to her. Doug mouthed 'okay okay' before walking quietly over to her. He pinched her side as he spoke to her.

"Any Diet coke in there?" he asked casually, trying not to laugh as she feebly attempted to compose herself after little out a strangled giggle.

"Er no-no" she stuttered brushing her hair slightly.

"Okay" Doug replied with his usual smile.

Carter and Mark gave him a smile and nod as he came and sat back down with them. Doug nodded to Mark to which Mark nervously nodded and stood up. Susan had moved over to the counter by this point. He stood nervously behind her and glanced back to Doug and Carter for response, each of whom smiled and nodded in response.

"Hey Sus" Mark said as he inched his hand toward her neck "you have a little" he continued before running his fingers across her neck. Susan let out a giggle and moved her head to the side to stop him from carrying on. She turned around with a shocked though slightly amused expression. "You had a little er" he said awkwardly, fiddling with his glasses slightly.

"Thanks Mark" Susan replied before turning back around.

Carter and Doug could barely control their laughter as he sat back down and placed his head in his hands. Doug kicked his leg so he'd sit up as Susan turned around. They all smiled to her mischievously as she turned around.

"You guys are weird" she sighed before walking out.

"Haha that was funny" Carter exclaimed with a laugh once she had left.

"Okay she's getting off at 9 tonight so we'll all meet in here okay?" Mark said before standing up.

"I'll be here" Carter replied enthusiastically.

"Wouldn't miss it" Doug replied through laughs. Mark nodded and left the room.

Throughout the day they continued to get her. Doug using his charm and passing off the tickles as part of his flirtatious manner, Mark trying to make each time seem like the result of an accident and Carter using his clumsiness as a way of getting her. By 8 o'clock that evening Susan stood with her back to the wall at the nurse's station, careful not to stand by anyone. She felt flustered and almost dazed. Sure she was ticklish but it seemed like today any touch was driving her insane. Noticing her from the empty lounge Carol laughed slightly to herself shaking her head. Doug came up behind her wrapping his arms around her and poking at her stomach while she tried to get out of his grip.

"Doug get off!" she yelled as she fought his arms.

"Wah? I didn't want you to feel left out" he softly with a cheeky smile against her ear.

"Let me go Ross" she giggled.

"Magic word, Hathaway" Doug replied with a smile.

"Is it a word to describe you? Ass?" she retorted. But he dug his fingers in more making her squeal.

"A word to describe me might work but it has to be the right one?" Doug replied playfully as she tried to fight against him.

"Urgh" she moaned through laughter. "AMAZING" she yelled at him. Swiftly he let go of her. She stood flustered for a minute with a scowl on her face while he tried to calm a fit of laughter. "I won't forget this" she warned.

"I bet you won't" Doug replied with a wink through laughter.

"Urgh" she moaned in response before storming off.

"What's up with her?" Susan asked with amusement as she entered the lounge.

"Ah nothing" Doug replied giving Susan a wink. She passed him cautiously, which he noted. He followed her over to the coffee machine staying closer than usual.

"Can I help you?" Susan asked turning to face him, slightly nervous

"What perfume are you wearing?" Doug asked simply.

"What other than curtain 4's puke?" she replied unconvinced.

"Hmm I think you smell great, was thinking of getting this girl I've been seeing whatever it is you're wearing" he said with a shrug of the shoulders.

Susan rolled her eyes and turned back around "well it's just me, sorry Doug" she sighed.

"Oh well" he sighed in response. "Let me know if you can think of any nice ones though" he added before playfully grabbing her side and walking out.

"Urgh" Susan grunted with frustration. "That's got to be the millionth time today, what's wrong with these people" she sighed to herself "Carter, Doug, Jerry, Malik, even Mark!" she muttered to herself. "Urgh men" she sighed.

Just before nine Mark found her in the storage room, standing on a chair trying to reach something. A line of her skin was exposed just where her trousers met her top. He'd done well all day not to give their plan away but this was an opportunity he couldn't miss. If only for his own personal pleasure, he'd realised his feeling for Susan recently and the thought of being able to enjoy her one weakness, the one thing that she couldn't control or avoid made him almost weak at the knees. Bravely he stepped forward. She turned her head and smiled to him.

"Hey Mark" she said before turning back to the shelving unit. "God damn thing won't move" she grunted.

"Want some help?" Mark offered standing next to her and eyeing the line of skin.

"No I got it" she muttered in response. Suddenly she began to rock as she pulled against something "woah" she gasped in response.

Taking his opportunity Mark pulled her down from the chair safely, making sure his hand landed against her skin. She jolted slightly and even though his hand remained on the spot she made no attempt to move it.

"Thanks" she said softly her eyes gazing to his.

"You're welcome" he replied softly.

Slowly they inched closer to each other. Mark moved his hand up slightly and under her shirt, though she appeared not to notice. Before they knew it their lips connected. The entire world fell from around them and there was only that moment. It wasn't long however before Mark remembered where his hand was. He began to note how soft and warm her skin was and as their lips moved together he began to rub the skin with his thumb. This, however, made Susan pull away slightly in a fit of laughter, much to Mark's disappointment.

"Sorry" she said blushing "it just kinda tickled" she shrugged her shoulders. "The kiss was great though..." she began but trailed off as Mark began to inch his head forward again. Soon their lips found each other once more and they began where they left off. This time Mark placed his hand against Susan's head, his fingers running through her hair. She pulled him closer by placing his hands around his neck.

They both grunted as Mark's beeper went off. He read the page with a smile.

"What is it?" Susan asked curiously, eyes slightly lidded.

"Oh nothing, I'm finished now, wanna go get some pizza?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Sure" Susan smiled to him.

As they entered the lounge Carter and Doug were sat together on the couch while Carol was sat looking up from a magazine at the table. Mark shook his head at them though, and instantly they knew that he had finally made his move. Carter sighed and turned his attention to the television.

"Hey at least we got to wind her up for a day" Doug whispered to him.

"That's true" Carter replied laughing slightly.

Smiling to each other Mark and Susan left the lounge, barely looking at the others as they said goodbye.

"Finally" Carol sighed placing her magazine on the table.

"Tell me about it" Doug laughed.

"Well Carter, you might suck at pranks but you brought those to dummies together, well done" Carol congratulated playfully.

"Yeah Carter some skill you got there" Doug winked to him.

"Why thank you" Carter laughed before standing and leaving the lounge.

Smiling Doug looked up to Carol who smiled back to him, a girlish look playing on her face.

"What?" she asked him nervously as he continued to smile.

"Maybe..."Doug began "Na na it doesn't matter" he rubbed his head as he stood.

"No no what?" Carol asked standing up with him.

"It doesn't matter" he laughed and began to walk to the door pulling his jacket over him.

"What were you going to say?" Carol asked curiosity driving her mad.

"I was just gonna say" Doug began to explain as they walked through the ambulance bay.

"Yeah?" Carol spurred him as he spoke, a smile on her face.

"I was just gonna say maybe Carter's magic worked on more that Mark and Susan today" Doug continued. A charming smile on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Carol asked stopping on the sidewalk.

"Oh yeah" Doug replied with a wink. He moved over and wrapped his arm around her waist squeezing her side so she'd jump and move closer to him and placing a kiss against her neck to make her giggle. She gave him a slight nudge as they walked down the street wrapped in each others arms.

Mark and Susan had decided to go back to her place. They decided against getting pizza, feeling too tired to eat and instead cracked open a couple of bottles of beer. Taking their usual positions on the couch, Susan curled up on one and Mark sat with his feet on the coffee table, Mark glanced over to her.

"So your ticklish" he said attempting to be nonchalant.

"Um...a little" Susan replied, a slight smile on her face as she suddenly felt an impending attack was about to begin.

"Oh" Mark said with a smile as he continued watching the television. Confused though slightly nervous Susan turned her attention back to the television too.

"You want another beer?" Susan asked after a moment so that he couldn't get her on the couch.

"Oh er yes please" Mark replied casually with a smile.

Cautiously she stood and began to walk towards the kitchen. Mark lowered his feet from the coffee table so she could walk past but in the same movement he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Mark!" she gasped.

"Susan?" he gasped back playfully. Before she could say anything else however Mark ran his hand under her cubs shirt and began to dig his fingers into her stomach. Laughing hysterically she attempted to stop him but her hands did nothing against his. With ease he lifted her and lay her down on the couch before straddling her waist. Her eyes widened at his movement and widened further as he lifted her cubs shirt even further so her stomach was exposed. For a moment he sat and admired her toned stomach but as she began to shift nervously he began his tickle attack against her stomach and sides. After almost ten minutes she was breathless and laughing. Mark moved off her waist laughing to himself and let her sit up. She fixed her shirt and sighed placing her head in her hands.

"That was funny" Mark sighed through laughs.

"Yeah for you" Susan replied slapping his leg.

"You didn't put up much of a fight, Dr Lewis" he said with a wink. Susan looked up to him a smile playing across her face. She stood and straddled his thighs, placing her hands behind his neck as he placed his against her waist.

"Neither are you, Dr Greene" she replied before moving forward and kissing him seductively and biting his lip. Pulling her head a way to see his expression she smiled. She'd never really seen Mark Greene speechless, and she couldn't quite understand why she gained so much pleasure for it. "Dr Greene?" she said softly and seductively.

"D-Dr Lewis" he replied.

"Let's move this to exam room 1" she suggested against his lips.

"O-okay" was his nervous response.

With a smile she laced her fingers with his and led him to the bedroom.

'Thank you John Carter' Mark Greene mouthed as the bedroom door closed behind him.

**Short fic I just thought of. I'd love nothing more than either Mark Greene, Doug Ross, and John Carter to play that kind of prank on me : ) Miss E.R. a lot : ( AB**


End file.
